The Chronicles of Bass Book 1: The final war between good and evil
by Crasher55
Summary: This is my first fan fiction ever. The main setting is Transformers Prime, but follows a different plot line. My OC, Bass, is the youngest member of the Wreckers and he has a second personality named Hibiki. But that's not his biggest secret, which is the fact that he's bears the mark of the Primes. This is the first book in the series.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fan fiction ever so any constructive criticism is greatly appreciated.

*Warning: contains swearing*

Main continuity is TFP, but will contain characters from other continuities as well as characters from other franchises like Mass Effect, Super Sentai/Power Rangers, and Naruto.

I don't own the Transformers Franchise or any others that I've mentioned, just the plot of this story and any OCs in it.

Enjoy. ^_^

Transformers: The Chronicles of Bass

Book 1

The Final war between good and evil

Chapter 1: Welcome to the Wreckers

"So...who, and more importantly, what are you again?" Questioned Chris.

Christopher Rose had, up until two hours ago, lived a normal and uneventful life. The 18 year old was wearing a pair of black Vans, a pair of blue jeans, a yellow t-shirt with a picture of Bowser on it, and a green Attack on Titan hoodie over said shirt. His slightly unkempt dark brown hair now had few leaf mixed in with it, due to falling off a small hill. His glasses were, thankfully, still in one piece. However, he wasn't worried about his glass right now. His fear filled eyes were currently locked on the giant black metal man that was standing in the exact same spot as where he had parked his 2005 BMW 325i.

"My name is Bass. As to what I am, I'm an autonomous robotic organism from the planet Cybertron, however you can just call me an Autobot. Now I don't believe I caught your name." The black mech answered calmly.

Bass, as he had called himself, was covered in armor and what looked to be parts of Chris' car, with a futuristic visor covering his golden optics. And right in the middle of his helm was a small yet identifiable crimson red robotic sigil.

"So your an alien?" Chris asked with a nervous tone.

"I guess you could say that." Bass answered with a shrug.

"Please tell me I'm not going crazy. Because if I am, don't drag me back to reality!" The teen exclaimed with a huge grin now replacing the fear that had been on his face.

"Wait, your not afraid of me, a GIANT ALIEN ROBOT?!" Bass was shocked that the kid wasn't running away screaming like a scared sparkling.

"Are you kidding me? This is, by far, the coolest thing that's happened to me in my entire life! I feel like I'm having an amazing dream but it's all real!"

"Well then prepare to have you tiny human mind blown, cause now that you know of our existence I have to take you to HQ to meet the leader of my team, the Wreckers." Bass said before transforming back into his vehicle mode.

"This day just keeps getting better." Chris stated as he hops into the driver's seat.

"Seat belt." Bass reminded him before starting down the dirt road.

After what felt like hours, Chris was woken up to the radio playing "Best day of my life" by the American Authors, albeit rather loudly. That's when he noticed the familiar stone relief carving of the confederate generals, Stonewall Jackson, Robert E. Lee, and Jefferson Davis. They were at one of Georgia's greatest landmarks, Stone Mountain.

"Wait, the Autobot HQ is located near Stone Mountain?" Chris asked.

"Well, good morning to you to Sunshine." Bass said in a sarcastic tone. "And to answer your question, it's not near the mountain, it IS the mountain."

"Wait, wait, wait. Your telling me that you guys have be inside there all this time?"

"Well for the last ten or so year we have. Why do you ask?" Bass replied.

"How do you guys put up with all the tourist who come here?" Chris asked. "It's kind of hard to miss a 20ft alien robot."

"Oh please, the that's what our holoforms are for. I'd have used on the way here, but I'm kinda low on energon." came his reply. "Now when we get inside, let me do the talking. My commander isn't known for being a great listener. Oh, and don't repeat any thing that he says that sounds like a curse word, he's also known for his colorful vocabulary."

"Sounds like quiet the character."

"You have no idea."

As Bass rolled in to a well disguised entrance the atmosphere in the base felt a lot more foreign than when they were outside on the highway, though it was most likely due to the giant alien computer monitors located in the main room.

Once Bass had come to a complete stop next to some crates, Chris saw that in front of them were parked a black GMC Topkick, a white Lancia New Stratos concept car with red and green racing stripes, a green armored car of an unknown make and model, a orange and white ambulance, a blue Peterbilt semi truck with flames, and a Lockheed SR-71 Blackbird, Chris unbuckled his seatbelt and got out of the BMW before it transformed it to the familiar black mech the he had met the night before. And before Chris realized Bass had picked him up, he was now behind said mech's back. He then heard the familiar sounds of the other vehicles transforming.

"All right kid? Why was it so slaggin' important for us, the Hatchet, an' Prime to come here so early in the day?" a gruff voice asked.

"Well I might have gotten myself a little bit of problem." Bass said in somewhat of a guilty tone.

"Oh you've got to be slaggin' kiddin' me!" The same gruff voice shouted, now obviously pissed off. "Kid, what in the name of Primus did yah do this time? Crash into a tree, again."

"No…. Well maybe, but that's not what this is about."

Next thing Chris knew he was face to optic with a yellow bot that must have entered the room without either him or any of the others hearing him.

Then said yellow bot made a series of beeping noises, which everyone but Chris could apparently understand.

"What do yah mean there's a human behind 'is back?" The gruff, and now very annoyed voice demanded, causing Bass to go ridged.

That's when Bass gave, what must be their equivalent of, a sigh of defeat as reveled what he had hidden behind his back.

"Mechs, meet Christopher Rose. Christopher Rose, meet the Wreckers, our leader, the CMO, and our youngest member of the Autobots," said Bass still grinning guiltily.

"S-sup," the teen stuttered nervously.

Chris was first introduced to the other members of the Wreckers. The owner of the gruff voice that Chris heard earlier belonged to their leader, Ironhide; the black plane he saw was the team's scout, Jetfire; then there was the teams field medic and explosives expert, Wheeljack; and then he met the one bot wrecking machine, Bulkhead. Then he was introduced to the other three 'bots in the room. The yellow beeping one was there best scout, Bumblebee; the one with that looked like his alt. mode was an ambulance was the CMO, was know as Ratchet, or as Ironhide had called him 'the Hatchet'; and last but not least the big red and blue mech who's aura simply screamed that he was someone who was meant to be respected, was none other than Optimus Prime.

"So... Bass how the frag did you blow our cover if the scanners didn't show any 'Con activity anywhere slaggin' close to your position?" Ironhide said, just barely managing to keep his temper in check.

"Well, to be honest I'm not quite sure myself, just that one minute I'm responding to a possible Decepticon sighting, then bright light blinded me, and when I'd activated my optics again the kid was just laying there on the ground staring at me and then fainted." Bass explained.

"So he just appeared out a' nowhere? Yeah right and I'm Megatron's sparkmate." Jetfire stated in a disbelieving tone, though to Chris, it also sounded like the jet had an Australian accent.

"Well I believe him." Ratchet stated, much to Ironhide's disbelief.

"You actually believe that scrap?!"

"Hide, you know Bass is extremely careful when it comes to staying hidden, and quite frankly it would explain the odd rift in the space-time continuum." Ratchet said dryly.

"And why wasn't anyone else informed of said ripple?" Wheeljack inquired.

"Because there wasn't a reason to mention it before hand since Bass was already at its location."

"Well there's nothing that we can do now except to inform the others at the other base in Jasper N.V." Bulkhead sighed. "At least the others will have someone new to hangout with, and I'm sure that Jay would love to know there's another human here as well." Bulkhead then added, directing that last part at Jetfire, who smacked the back oh the green mech's head.

"Wait, I'm not the only human who knows about you guys?" Chris asked, ignoring the fight that broke out between the two wreckers.

"That's correct, Christopher." Optimus answered.

"Awesome!" Chris yelled happily.

He turned around to talk to Bass only to see that Ironhide was chewing the younger black mech out.

"Bass, even though you didn't intentionally reveal yourself, rules are rules so you mister are grounded for the rest of the week." Ironhide stated.

"What! But that's so unfair! I didn't even do anything wrong!" Bass whined.

"Are you talking back to your caretaker? Do you want to be grounded for an additional week?" Ironhide asked with a raised optic ridge.

"N-no sir." Bass stammered as he raised his servos in defeat.

"That's what I thought." Ironhide said with a slight smirk.

"What's a caretaker?" Chris asked Ironhide.

"A caretaker, human, is similar to an adoptive parent." He stated.

"Wait, you mean to tell me that in addition to being his commanding officer, you're also his adoptive father!" Chris exclaimed.

"Well yes, but so is Ratchet." He said casually.

"But your guys? Are you gay or something? Not that there's anything wrong with being gay."

"While it's true that we both identify ourselves as being male, or mechs, we don't require two separate genders to reproduce, though there are some Cybertronians that identify themselves as females, of femmes." Ratchet explained.

"Oh. One more question." The teen still processing what he just heard.

"And would that be Christopher?" Asked Optimus.

"Where do I sleep? Cause I don't know if you guys get tired, but it's 3 o'clock in the morning and I feel like I'm gonna pass out." Chris said and then proved his point with a yawn.

"Well since Bass found you first, you'll be staying in our quarters, right Hatchet?" Ironhide stated before being nailed in the head by a wrench thrown by his sparkmate.

"What did I tell you? DON'T CALL ME THAT!" Ratchet yelled.

'Note to self, don't piss off "Ratchet the hatchet"' Chris thought to himself before following the medic to where he was dragging a now unconscious Ironhide.


	2. Chapter 2

Transformers: The Chronicles of Bass

Book 1

The Final war between Good and Evil begins

Chapter 2: The humans join the fight. Part I

The next morning, Chris woke up he realized two things, one being the giant metal platform that the mattress, that he was currently on, was at least 18 feet off the ground. The second thing he noticed was the giant black mech snoring, or what must be their equivalent of snoring, with his visor grasp in his left hand, that was hanging of the side of the giant couch said mech was sleeping on. 'So it wasn't a hallucination after all.' Chris thought to himself.

A door opening jolted Chris from his thoughts.

"Oh good, your up." Ratchet said as he entered the room. "You might want to cover your ear." He added when he saw Bass lying on the couch. Chris gave him a questioning look before covering them.

"BASS! GET YOUR LAZY AFT OFF THE COUCH NOW OR I'LL REFORMAT YOU INTO A TOASTER!" The ambulance yelled, startling the sleeping mech, causing him fall off the couch with a yelp causing Chris to burst into laughter.

"What the F#%€!" an unknown voice asked irritably. "The Hell was that for? I was trying to get some shut-eye here!"

"Um... what's up your voice?" Chris asked timidly.

"Huh? Who are you?" Bass asked, still using the gruffer voice.

"Hibiki, that's Christopher Rose. He happened to catch Bass in his root-mode." The medic informed Hibiki, not appearing to be surprise that his charge was speaking oddly.

"Oh! So this is the pipsqueak who got Bass grounded." 'Hibiki' said.

"Wait, I thought your name was Bass?" Chris asked, now thoroughly confused.

"Oh, He didn't tell you about me yet, did he?"

The teen shook his head slowly.

"Well, to put it simply, me and Bass share the same processor, however, only one of us can have control over his body at any given moment." Hibiki explained.

"So he has the cybertronian equivalent of Multiple Personality Disorder?"

"In a manner of speaking, yes. Bass is the original personality, while I made myself known to the others a little later."

"So why did you take over?"

"Bass didn't want to deal with an angry medic." He said with a hint of amusement.

"Said medic is right behind you." Ratchet growled, promptly hitting the mech over the head with a wrench causing Bass to take control over his body once more.

"OW! How many of those slagging things do you have?" Bass cried as Ratchet chased him out of the room, passing Ironhide as he entered the room.

"I take it yah met Hibiki?"

"Does he always cruse like that?"

"Heh, you have no idea. I guess you could say that Hibiki is Bass' complete opposite. While Bass generally is calm, cool, and collected, as you humans say; Hibiki has a short fuse, a bad attitude, and a more colorful vocabulary than I do, which is pretty colorful itself." Ironhide sighed as he offered Chris his servo.

However when Chris' hand touched Ironhide's, there was the same flash of light that he'd seen right before seeing Bass for the first time.

'What the heck? Where am I?' Chris wondered as he was now in what appeared to be a desert along with twelve other teens, eight boys and four girls; a man who appeared to be in his mid-thirties, and a woman also in her mid-thirties. They appeared to be just as confused as he was.

Then seven giant grey mechs, though one looked to be a female, appeared in front of them, surprising all of the humans.

"So, these fifteen organics are first ones to join the fight against Unicron." a gruff, old, voice commented, though from whom the voice came from was unclear.

"It would appear so, Alchemist. However, I believe we should talk to them before we run out of time." a older and more regal voice stated calmly before the speaker turn to the humans, who were still reeling from the beings sudden appearance.

"Humans," the same voice spoke." Do not be afraid, we are the seven original Primes. You fifteen are the fist of many who will aid both the Autobots and Decepticons in the final upcoming war between our creator, Primus or God as humans call him, against the ultimate evil known as Unicron, or as you call him Satan. This war will be the war to end all wars and we can't fight it by ourselves."

"Why us?" Asked teen around Chris's age and was a little bit taller than he was. He had short, curly brown hair, and was wearing a brown hoodie, blue jeans, and white and grey tennis shoes. The way his sound gave away his attempt at trying to look as calm as he could.

"Each of you have an important connection to our species, whether that connection be it in this dimension or another," replied one, with the accent of an old British man.

"Other dimensions?" The boy next to Chris inquired. The boy looked just like the first teen, except he was wearing a yellow hard hat with a tan shirt, brown worker pants, and yellow work boots. The teen sounded a little less nervous than the one in the brown sweatshirt.

"Yes, each of you came from dimensions though you all believe you were born in this one. You, my dear Spike Witwicky, came from the dimension we've dubbed 'Generation 1'," then he looked at the one in the brown hoodie, "while you, Samuel Witwicky, are from the dimension we've dubbed 'Bay-verse'."

After explaining where the other humans came from, the mech speaking reached a teen a little younger and was an inch or two shorter than Chris. The teen had short black hair with three reddish-orange stripes running from his bangs to the crown of his head and his eyes were almost as blue as Ironhide's optics. He was wearing an aviator jacket with aviator goggles around his neck, camouflage military pants, black pilot gloves, and black combat boots.

"You two, however," the mech pointed to both Chris and the black haired boy, "belong to this dimension, for you two are destined to be here, even if you aren't connect as well as the others, you-"

"Vector, you'll have to save the history lesson for later. We need to finish this up fast cause we're running short on time." the female prime interrupted her fellow prime, sounding a bit worried.

"Oh, right! Sorry got a bit carried away there for a second." Vector apologized. "Thank you for reminding me Solus. So the reason we're here is to give each of you one these," then bringing out a box he had apparently brought with him.

Inside said box, lay three sets of five metal bracers with a gem inside a common sigil on each.

"The ones with the blue sigils are the most powerful in terms of destructive force, it's called the Cyber-armor," He said as the smallest prime, handed the first five to Chris, Jason, the black haired kid; Will, the man in his mid-thirties with short light-brown hair decked in army gear; Rafael, a pre-teen with spiky dirty-blonde hair, black glasses, an orange tee over a white t-shit, khaki shorts, and black and white sneakers; and Miko, an Asian teen with her black hair in pig-tails and had pink highlights, her outfit, however, was to hard to describe. Vector waited until all five were hand out

"The ones with orange Autobot sigils are the most powerful in terms of armor strength, it's called the Dino-armor," this time, they were given to Samuel, Mikaela, a teen with long flowing dark-brown hair, with a white tank-top, blue jean shorts, and flip-flops; Bradley, a spiky haired blonde teen wearing a blue unbuttoned button-down t-shirt over a white tee, brown shorts, and brown sneakers; Carlos, a teen with curly black hair, an orange t-shirt, brown cargo shorts, and black skater shoes; and Alexis, a teen with shoulder length brown hair, a red short sleeved blouse, tan shorts, and brown tennis shoes.

That left the bracers with the red Autobot sigils on them. "These are the ones that each specialize in a specific attribute such as speed, foresight, strength, etc., these are called the Rescue-armor." The bands were given to Spike, Sari, a pig-tailed redhead with bright blue eyes and wore a futuristic yellow skirt with matching pants and shoes; Jack, a tall black-haired teen wearing a navy blue t-shirt over a gray long sleeve shirt, gray pants, and gray sneakers; June, the woman in her early forties, who had shoulder length black hair and wore a green sweater over a canary yellow blouse, khaki pants, and black high heels; and Kouji, a pre-teen with spiky brown hair and wore a blue jacket over a red t-shirt, blue shorts, and red and white sneakers.

"I wish there were more time so we could explain to you hoe to use them correctly, but sadly that isn't so. However, you'll know what to do when the time comes. Farewell humans and we hope to see you again under better circumstances," said the mech, who had first addressed them, then the flash happened again and Chris woke up with a start.

"Ratchet, there awake again!" Chris heard Bass yell. Looking around, Chris saw that he and 14 other individuals were currently in hospital beds on top of large metal beds.

"Will you get out of here," The angry medic yelled brandishing a large wrench. "I meant it when I said no one is to be in my medbay if they aren't injured!"

"Are you alright?" Ratchet asked after managing to get Bass out of the medbay.

"I think so, though I do have a few questions."

"Like what?"

"Do you know what this sigil means?" Chris said while showing Ratchet the bracer.

"Where in the name of Primus did you get something with the Wrecker's sigil on it? You where out cold for three hours!" Ratchet responded in shock.

"That brings me to my second question, would believe me if I told you all three of us met the original seven Primes?" He asked before hearing a loud crash behind him. Turning around, Chris saw a slim black and gold mech laying face-down on the floor.

"Slag it Prowl! I thought I had fixed your glitching problem!" Ratchet yelling at the unconscious mech, knowing full well that Prowl couldn't hear him.

To be continued...


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: heres a key for different dialogue types

"text" = normal speech

'text' = thoughts

:: text :: = Comm. link conversation

"**text**" = cybertronian

Also, I'm sorry that this chapter is a little short.

Transformers: The Chronicles of Bass

Book 1

The Final war between Good and Evil begins

Chapter 3: The humans join the fight. Part 2

"Who's that, and why did he just faint?"

"This, Christopher, is Prowl, the Autobot Second in Command. As for why he collapsed onto the floor, Prowl has super advanced battle computer built into his processor, which makes him the best strategist the Autobots, however the battle computer can only process things that are logical outcomes of the current situation and is prone to glitching when anything unexpected, supernatural, or just flat out impossible happens in front of him." Ratchet explained. "However, I thought I had fixed that problem the last time he glitched up, I guess I must have missed something."

"Oh." Chris, who had zoned out after Ratchet had first mentioned the name Prowl, said before looking at his phone.

"Shit." The teen groaned when he saw the time displayed on the lock screen.

"What? Are you hurt?" the reddish-orange mech said worriedly before scanning Chris.

"No," Chris said. "But if I don't get my ass home in the next ten minutes, I'll be grounded till I'm 30! My parents are going to lose it if they find out I never came home last night!"

Ratchet, however, just stared at him with a puzzled, look on his face. But it didn't last long, for it was soon replaced with the same scowl Chris had seen Ratchet make when Ironhide called him 'the Hatchet.'

"You've been out for a week, so I highly doubt you'll be able to lie about what you were doing that didn't involve letting them know where you were. As for you getting your posterior home, you can forget it. You aren't going anywhere until Snarl or myself say you can leave. Do I make myself clear?" Ratchet said in stern tone

Chris just sat there a few moments in fear of the pissed medic before nodding silently.

"Ratchet? Who's Snarl?" Chris asked the CMO.

"Snarl is a Dinobot, who just so happens to be my protégé. He and the other four Dinobots, Grimlock, Swoop, Slug, and Scorn, are super strong, and for the longest time were incredibly dim-witted," however he stopped mid-sentence when someone pinged his comm. link.

:: Me, Swoop to you, Ratchet. :: A slightly scratchy voice shouted.

:: Yes, Swoop. This is Ratchet, and your doing it again. :: Ratchet replied with a small smirk.

:: Oops, sorry I was in a hurry and it must have slipped my mind. ^_^' :: -Swoop

:: It's okay just remember next time. So what did you need? :: -Ratchet

:: Oh right! Slug and Scorn are fighting again! :: -Swoop

:: What happened? :: -Ratchet

:: Well, Snarl had just finished teaching me about fixing a broke servo while in combat when Slug and Scorn went past the room arguing about something, then Slug said, and I quote, "You, Scorn, wrong! I, Slug, bestest fighter in Dinobots!" That's when Scorn sucker punched Slug. I'm sure you can guess what happened next. :: -Swoop

:: Why'd you comm. me instead of Grimlock? :: -Ratchet

:: Snarl told me that he wanted some alone time with him. Whatever that means.:: -Swoop

:: (*Snort*) Ok Swoop, I go get Prime. Try to calm them until we get there. :: -Ratchet

:: Will do, Swoop out. :: -Swoop

Letting out a 'sigh' Ratchet turned around to tell Chris that he has to go break up a fight, only to find that Chris was gone and in his place was a note stating that a certain mech has taken Chris back to his house. That mech was Bass.

"**BASS!**"

To be continued...


	4. Chapter 4

Transformers: The Chronicles of Bass

Book 1

The Final war between Good and Evil begins

Chapter 4: Enter the Seven Deadly Sins

-Somewhere underwater in the Indian Ocean-

"Why have you assembled us here Lord Megatron?" a deep voice asked.

"Yeah, why did you call us here? But more importantly, where's the energon I was promised?" growled another more animalistic voice.

"Leave it to Hun-Gurrr to think that eating is more important than anything else." a feminine snarked.

"Actually I'm more in the mood for spider legs, Airachnid. Your spider legs!" Hun-Gurrr snapped at the femme.

"Oh for the love of Unicron, could you two please mute it so we can get on with this meeting!" a gruff voice snarled.

"Why don't you come over here and make us, Snaggletooth!" Airachnid hissed, poising her back limbs in preparation to strike.

"The names Razorclaw, you glitch!" Razorclaw retorted. "I would love to come over there and teach you a lesson, but you're just not worth the effort."

"Why you son of a-"

"Airachnid!" a gruffer voice shouted. "Stand down, now!"

Next thing the black widow saw was the barrel of a fusion cannon pointed right at her helm, primed and ready to fire.

"Y-yes s-sir, Lord Megatron!"

"Now that has been dealt with, I believe it's time to tell you all the reason I've summoned the six of you here." Megatron said once Airachnid and Razorclaw sat back in their chairs. "The reason I've call this meeting is that I have learned of an ancient relic that the humans claim to have the power amplify ones strength to its maximum level while also magnifying the 'sin' that they've committed the most."

"According to Soundwave's analysis of the ancient writing on the artifact, their a seven major sins that are affected by the relic. They are Pride, Greed, Envy, Wrath, Gluttony, Lust, and Sloth. The humans refer to them the seven deadly sins."

"The text also states that if all seven join forces, their combined power is nearly unstoppable. That's where you six come in. Each of you represents one of those sins."

"Razorclaw, your sin is that of Sloth. Much like the lion that your alt. mode is based on, you make your teammates do all the hard work while you spend most of your days sleeping, only to wake up and reap the rewards before anyone else."

"Airachnid, your sin is that of Lust. However, in this case, it's bloodlust. Your love of inflicting pain on your enemies is matched by no one, and the added dose of poison makes it even more prevalent."

"Hun-Gurrr, your sin is that of Gluttony. Your voracious appetite and ability to eat almost anything could make even Devastator sick to his tanks."

"Contrail, your sin is that of Greed. The fact that you accepted countless bribes and defected to the Decepticons because it was more profitable proves that all that matters to you is money."

"Starscream, your sin is that of Envy. Your countless attempts to take over the Decepticons and your constant groveling when said plans ultimately fail, prove to me how green with envy you truly are."

"And finally, my protégé, Galvatron. Your sin is that of Wrath. Your blades have been stained with so much energon that you leave trail of it wherever you go and you don't stop until your enemies are destroyed."

"Wait, you said there were 'seven' sins. Whose the seventh member?" a gray horned mech asked.

"Why that, my dear Galvatron, would be me. My sin is that of Pride, for no other mech was the power, wits, and skills like I do." Megatron answered smugly. Then he took a large ornate golden box out of his sub-space.

Placing on the table, the others marveled at all the small details on its golden surface. On the four sides of the box, pictures depicting scenes of Lust, Sloth, Wrath, and Greed. While the bottom panel showed Gluttony in action. The lid showed a prideful ruler, who bore a striking resemblance to Megatron, and an envious adviser, who looked a lot like Starscream. When Megatron opened it, inside lay seven demonic masks. One was a bloody red with devil-like horns. Another was a shiny gold with slightly thinner optic slits. There was an emerald green one with a fake third optic in the center of its fore helm, while another was the color of dark energon that seemed to radiate an evil energy. Then there was rotund orange one with ravenous eyes painted over the optic slits, a seductive dark blue one, and finally a sky blue mask with lazy looking optic slits.

"These masks will give you powers beyond your imagination," Megatron said to the awestruck group. Then one by one each took the mask whose color matched their sin.

As soon as the masks touched the faceplates of their holders, they began altering their wearer's armor. Once the transformation was completed, they each let a wave of intense energy causing all the lights in the room to short out, and the light from window caused sinister shadows to fall on the newly reformatted beings. Though the most notable similarity between the seven of them were that the color of their optics had changed to match the color of the mask they had chosen.

"Now who wants to test these powers on the pathetic insects who call this planet home?" The mech with the purple optics asked smugly.

Everyone raised a servo, except for Razorclaw, who had fallen into recharge after he put on the sky blue mask.

"Excellent," Megatron said grinning evilly behind his mask.

Then Soundwave, who'd been present the whole time, taped Megatron's shoulder. When the grey mech turn in response, Soundwave brought up a video feed from his symbiote, Lazerbeak. It showed a black sedan with a red Autobot sigil on its hood.

"And it appears we've found a suitable target. The Autobot wrecker, Bass." Megatron smirked.

"Oh, and Soundwave. Have some vehicons fix the lighting in here before my next meeting." He added quickly before following the others to the launch pad.

To be continued


	5. Chapter 5

Transformers: The Chronicles of Bass

Book 1

The Final war between Good and Evil begins

Chapter 5: The Cyber Warrior

"You mind telling me why we're in Nevada," Chris asked as he and Bass made their way across a barren plateau.

"Well, since most of our human allies experienced the same fainting spell you did, we thought we could figure out what the common link between the incidents so that we could prevent it from happening again," Bass answered as his holoform, a brown haired 18 year old male with a light tan, turned on to a road that would lead them to the freeway. Bass' holoform, which went by the alias Bastion Hide, wore a pair of sunglasses that looked like they belonged in an anime and had a bandana covering the whole bottom half of his face. In the middle of said bandana was a large orange bass clef symbol. He wore a gray hoodie with "Stay calm and kill the Reapers" on the front of it, a pair of jeans, and black Nike running shoes.

"Well, how long should it take us to get back to Georgia?"

"With traffic, about a week. Without it 6 days max."

"Crap, I'm so grounded for life." Chris groaned.

Suddenly Bass slammed on the brakes, causing Chris lurch forward.

"The hell was that for..." Chris trailed of as right in front of them were three giant robots; a red one with devilish horns, a light blue one with a chain wrapped around it's arm, and a Violet one with a smug look on it's face. All three of them had the same dark-purple sigil in the middle of their chest.

Before Chris could ask Bass what was going on, the car shifted itself into reverse to quickly turn around and go in the opposite direction, only to be cut off by an emerald mech and a gold mech. Then two more robots, a dark blue female bot and a fat orange bot, appeared on both sides of the car. All four had the same sigil as the first three in the middle of their chest.

"Scrap," Bass cursed to himself before activating his comm. link.

:: Bass to Autobot HQ. :: -Bass

:: WHERE THE SLAGGIN' HELL ARE YOU! :: - yelled a pissed off Ironhide

:: I'm currently on the highway outside of Reno, Nevada surrounded by Decepticons. Looks like new recruits cause they don't appear in our database. :: -Bass

:: Slag, how many are there? :: -Ironhide

:: Six mechs and one femme. I'm going to try to get Christopher out of here before I engage them. : -Bass

:: NO! Don't engage them; just try to get Christopher out of there now! :: -Ironhide

:: Roger that. :: -Bass

Bass then cut the connection and turned the wheel as hard as he could to the left before gunning. He sped through the gap in between the violet one's legs, heading towards the city of Reno.

The seven Decepticons followed close behind him. Luckily he was able to lose them due to his speed. Stopping in an alleyway, Bass opened the passenger side door for Chris to get out.

"I'll go see if I can lure them away long enough for the others to get you out of here. These should help keep you safe," Bass' holoform said as he handed Chris a portable stereo, a Guns'n'Roses CD, and a MP3 player. "They good friends of mine."

Chris got out of the car with the items and watched as Bass shut the door and drive off.

The items began shaking, causing Chris to drop them. Then came the familiar sound of transformation, and there in front of Chris stood two small animal robots, a gorilla and some kind of bird, and a silver humanoid robot about a head smaller than Chris.

"So you're the kid that Bass has been talking about," the humanoid said. Extending his servo to Chris, he introduced himself. "The name's Broadcast."

Chris shook Broadcast's servo and introduced himself. "I'm Christopher Rose, but my friends call me Chris."

"I'm subwoofer," the gorilla said in a deep auto tuned voice.

"And I'm Night Beat 7, but you can call me Beats." the avian said in an educated voice.

Before the four could continue to get to know each other a light blue hand grabbed the teen and lifted him high in the air.

"Lord Megatron would like to speak with you," the light blue giant said in a dull unenthusiastic voice.

"Fuck this Megatron guy, I was told wait for the Autobots, so that's what I'm gonna do," Chris spat.

Enraged, the mech threw into the side of a building, HARD! Chris started plummeting down to the pavement below. Grabbing the bracer as if by instinct, Chris yelled.

"CYBER ARMOR, ACTIVATE! PASSWORD: REMIX!"

Then a ball of light engulfed the teen, stopping him mid fall. Around him, he could here the sound of metal forming into something massive. Opening his eyes revealed that he was floating inside a green sphere. His normal clothes were replaced with a black jumpsuit with sensors on his hands, feet, elbows, knees, shoulders, thighs, and his neck. He was also wearing a black helmet with a blue visor.

"No Fuckin' way, I'm piloting my own mech suit!" Chris shouted.

Suddenly a figure slightly taller than the teen appeared in front of him. The man looked to be in his late 60's to his early 70's. His gray hair stopped just above his shoulders while his long gray beard stopped half way down his torso. He wore a pair of maroon spectacles, a full suit of silver armor with a maroon cape attached to it. A sword was sheathed on both sides of his hips. He held a gray metal cane in his right hand to keep himself balanced. As Chris opened his mouth to speak, the old man raised his hand signaling Chris to stay quiet.

"We meet again, young Christopher. I am Vector Prime, well technically his holoform. You're the first human to activate the armor that the primes had bestowed upon the fifteen human allies of the Autobots. As such, it's my duty to tell you how to operate the cyber warrior mech suit you're currently piloting," the old man said as he walked over to Chris.

"Wait, I was being attacked by a big blue robot a few seconds ago, why hasn't he continued his assault," the teen ask realizing that he was still in danger.

"I'm the keeper of time. I merely made time move at an extremely slow pace so that I could inform you of the basics of the suit," the prime boasted.

"Now, as you can obviously see, the suit your wearing has sensors strewn throughout its fabric. This allows the mech suit to mimic you move for move, while your helmet is linked up to the mech suit's optical sensors allowing you to see what it sees as well as how much damage the suit has taken. As you can see these functions can be disabled in case of emergency," he paused, giving Chris time to process the information before he continued. "Each armor comes with it's own arsenal of weaponry and two specialty items. Your specialty items are to sybiotes, the smaller transformers that Bass had given to you as protection. All that you need to do to call upon them is to think their names. One is a saber tooth tiger named Silver-Fang, while the other is a bat named Supersonic. For weapons just think of one of three basic weapons: a gun, a sword, or cannon."

Once the old man finished his instructions, he dematerialized leaving Chris just as confused as he had been be Vector Prime had shown up. Shaking his head, Chris pressed a button on the side of his helmet, activating the mech suit's optics.

Chris noticed his reflection in the windows of a nearby building. The mech suit looked similar to Bass, except for the head. The head was black and looked like that of a ninja's. There was a black blast shield covering the lower have of the face while the eyes were an electric blue.

Hearing something running towards him from behind, Chris turned his head towards the source of the noise and was meet with a fist making contact with the mech suit's helm. Knocking him backwards and into a building.

"Fuck! That really hurt," Chris shouted, feeling the same blows that his suit felt.

Getting up, Chris visualized a cannon forming on his arm similar to how he had seen Ironhide's the day he met the Bots. And much to his relief, a cannon formed just like he'd imagined it.

"All right you blue piece of shit, let's see if you can handle this sick beat," he said raising his cannon at his attacker and fired, not a projectile, but a barrage of compressed sound waves causing the blue monster to grip the sides of his head while yelling in pain.

"Aw, what's the matter? Don't like my music? Well maybe this will cheer you up," Chris said forming a sword that appeared to be buzzing violently.

Stopping the barrage, Chris grabbed his opponent and sliced of both of his blue servos causing the mech to scream in agony as his wrist joints bled profusely.

"Not so tough now without your claws," Chris said.

Releasing the screaming mech, who quickly ran away, Chris turned to walk back to the alleyway Bass had left him in only to be greeted with a familiar looking cannon pointed at his chest.

"Who are ya' and what hav' ya' done with Chris," the black mech asked.

"Ironhide, I am Chris. This is the power the Primes gave me."

"Yeah right, and I'm the slaggin' tooth fairy."

"Oh yeah? Watch this," the teen said before the mech suit's chest paneling opened up and revealed it's tiny pilot.

"Well I'll be a Dinobot's uncle, it is you," Ironhide said in shock.

"Yep, though while I'm piloting this," Chris said pointing to the suit. "You can call me Remix."

To be continued...


	6. Chapter 6

Transformers: The Chronicles of Bass

Book 1

The Final war between Good and Evil begins

Chapter 6: The commander, the brute, the sniper, the trainer, and the alchemist Part 1

"Ironhide!" a frantic black mech yelled as he saw his team leader enter the base. "Please tell me that you've found Chris."

"Well, I definitely found someone," Ironhide chuckled then signaled for Remix to enter the room.

"Who's this mech, and what does this have to do with Chris," Bass glared at Ironhide.

"My name is Cyber warrior Remix, but you can just call me Remix. And to answer your second question," Remix calmly stated before a bright light engulfed the room while transformation sounds could heard coming from where the cyber warrior had been standing. After a few seconds, the light faded away, revealing a teenager wearing a green hoodie standing where Remix had been. The teen then finished what Remix had started to explain. "I am Chris."

Everyone in the room, except Ironhide, stood with their jaws on the ground, staring at Chris for what felt like hours, until a mech in the back corner of the room cleared his intakes causing everyone to turn there attention to him. There stood a tall mech with silver armor and a maroon cape. His maroon helm contrasted his teal faceplate while his ruby red optics were filled with years of experience. The red orb in the middle of his chest plate radiated both a feeling of unimaginable power as well as a feeling of compassion.

"V-V-Vector Prime? What are you doing here?" Optimus stuttered, still reeling from the elder prime's sudden appearance. "W-why aren't you in the Matrix with the other twelve?"

Chuckling, the Prime made his way across the room to where Chris and Bass were standing. Then Vector Prime knelt down and offered Chris his servo and smiled as the human climbed on to it. Rising slowly so that he didn't drop the teen, he turned towards Optimus.

"I'm here for three reasons," Vector said. "The first is to lend my support to the Autobots, the second is to help teach your human partners how to pilot their mech suits, and the third is to help you, Hot Rod, and a third mech who I won't name, learn how to be better leaders."

"Why Hot Rod? He's nothin' but a punk," Ironhide questioned the elder.

"Hot Rod bares the mark of the Primes, as well as someone else in this room besides Optimus," Vector said as he carefully placed Chris onto Bass' shoulder plating, winking at him.

Bass fidgeted as most optics, both human and Autobot, fell on to him.

"Well go on, I think the majority of us here already know your secret," Vector said.

Letting out a sigh, Bass retracted his blast mask then removed his visor. Bellow his right optic was a odd looking symbol. This caused a few mechs, including Ironhide, to gasp.

"Yah gotta be kiddin' me! First that punk, an' now this," Ironhide said in disbelief, then he noticed that both Ratchet and Optimus weren't surprised by this revelation. "An' I suppose that the two of yah already knew 'bout this."

"I haven't the foggiest idea of what you're talking about," Ratchet said while fighting the urge to smirk, and losing.

"Don't lie to me, mech."

"Lie to you about what?"

"About Bass."

"What about him?"

"The fact that he's gonna be the Prime one day!"

"WHAT! He is? That's amazing!"

"Oh for love of Primus, will you two rust buckets knock that slag off! Some of us are trying work here," a yellow and red mech with a rhino's head on his torso snapped at the bickering weapons specialist and CMO. Ironhide threw an irritated glare at Ratchet before leaving the room, still grumbling to himself.

Once everyone had calmed down, the yellow and red mech turned back around to continue to do whatever he had been doing before the 'argument'.

"Who's that guy," Chris asked Bass as his guardian put his visor back on and re-engaged his blast mask.

"That is Headstrong. He's a former Predacon who joined the Bots after an incident in the Amazon rainforest," Bass explained. "He's a field medic with a bit of a temper, but not as much as some other Autobot medics. He's a bit of a loner, but has become more sociable over the ten months that he's been here, especially with his unit's leader, Ziz."

"What's a Predacon?" Chris asked.

"They're Decepticons who can transform into animals. They can also combine into Predaking, a massive mech built solely for destruction. However, ten months ago, there was a falling out between the original members because of their leaders laziness. But I think that if you want to know the details, you should talk to him since he likes to occasionally talk to humans when he's not busy working." Bass said lowering Chris from his shoulder to the ground.

Suddenly, a loud alarm went off. Ratchet ran over to giant computer and started typing in commands, and eight red blips appeared on the giant monitor.

"Teletran-1 has detected eight space-time anomalies. Three appear to be in the Earth's atmosphere and descending rapidly, while three others have appeared in the desert close to here, the last two appeared in the city of Roswell, GA approximately 3 miles from each other." the ambulance reported.

"Then we must split up and make sure the Decepticons aren't responsible for these occurrences. Wreckers, Since most of you have inconspicuous alternate modes you'll take the two anomalies in Georgia. Jetfire, since you, Ziz, and Swoop can fly, you three will attend to the anomalies that are currently falling towards Earth. Grimlock, due to your unique alternate modes, you and the four other Dinobots will go to the three anomalies in the desert." Optimus ordered, before pulling a lever causing a blue-green to appear where the entrance to the base was located. "Wreckers, your up first."

"Alright Wreckers, it's time to Wreck 'n' Rule!" Ironhide said before he and the other Wreckers transformed and started to lead, but Chris noticed a girl with pink highlights, dragging a smaller boy with glasses behind her, follow them while no one else was looking. Sensing trouble, Chris stealth-fully ran after them.

"Alright, what do you two think your doing?" Chris asked catching up with the two kids. The girl gave him an annoyed look before realizing something.

"You're the kid that Bulkhead had mentioned before, Chaz was it?" She asked with a smile, still managing to follow the Bots and be seen.

"It's Christopher." He deadpanned.

"Right, I'm Miko Nakadai and his name is Raf Esquivel." she said pointing to the smaller teen.

"You still haven't answered my question."

"Ugh, if you must know, Raf and I were bored so I decided that we should follow them. What's your reason?" She replied while Raf looked down at his feet.

"I had a feeling that you two might cause some trouble, so I decided to follow and keep my eyes on you."

"There you guys are," a voice came from behind them.

Turning around, the three teens saw a male teen with a slight tan. He wore an odd looking white and green hat over his black hair. He wore an orange and black shirt, a pair of black shorts, white socks, and a pair of blue and white running shoes. He also wore a green backpack with a single strap going diagonally across his chest. But what caught Chris' eye were the six small balls attached to his belt. Three of the balls were red on top and white on the bottom with a black strip going around middle of it with a white button dead center. The other three were similar to first three except for there color schemes, two had a blue top with two red stripes wrapping around the sides of the top half while the last one had a purple top with two red semicircles and a small white 'M' outlined in black on the top of it.

"Um, Do we know you?" Raf asked.

"Nope, but this large silver and maroon robot told me to look for you three once I stepped throw the portal he made. So allow me to introduce myself, my name's Ruby Tajiri and I am the Pokémon battle champion of the Hoen league." The boy said extending his hand.

To be continued...


	7. Chapter 7

Transformers: The Chronicles of Bass

Book 1

The Final war between Good and Evil begins

Chapter 7: The commander, the brute, the sniper, the trainer, and the alchemist Part 2

"A what trainer?" Raf asked

"A Pokémon trainer." Ruby said proudly.

"What's a Pokémon?" Chris asked raising an eyebrow.

"Let me show you," black haired teen said as he grabbed a red and white ball on his belt and detaching it. Then he pressed the center button, causing it to grow to the size of a baseball.

"Come on out, Kappa!" Ruby said he tossed it up into the air.

Once the ball was up in the air, it opened up and released a bright white light.

Miko, Raf, and Chris had to cover their eyes due to it's brightness. When the light had dissipated, the three teens gasped as the saw a big blue turtle standing on it's hind legs. Other than it's color, the only other feature that caught their eyes were the two cannons coming out of it's back. It also wore an armband with a odd gray gemstone, with a blue and brow stripe in it, on it's left arm.

"This is one of my closest partners. He's a Blastoise, a water-type Pokémon from the Kanto region of my world." Ruby said as Kappa walk towards Chris and started to give him a thorough look over before doing the same to the other two teens. After he had finished, the blue tortoise turned back to his trainer and curled his claws into a thumbs-up.

Suddenly a loud explosion came from behind Ruby causing his Blastoise to grab him and the other three teens into it's arms and brought them close to it's chest plating so that it's shell would take the majority of the blast.

Once the dust had settled, Chris peered around the tortoise's shell and saw three robots standing in the clearing left by the explosion, all of them had piercing red optics and a familiar purple insignia.

"Shit," Chris groaned. "Looks like the Cons wanna play."

"Attacking us while the Bots aren't around. Typical." Miko said in an irritated tone.

"Well, well, well, looky at what we've found," one of them said. He had black and white plating and the words 'police' on his door wings.

"Looks like those Auto-noobs forgot their little pets," another one cackled. This one had gray plating with a red trim on some of his plating and had a green and red strip on both of his door wings.

"Let's not keep Lord Megatron waiting. I hear he's very eager to meet these fleshlings," the third one said. He had a frame similar to Bass's, except that this mech was mostly a light gray color. The only other color on him was his forearms, which were black.

"Feedback's right, Noisemaker," the police car said with a sneer. "Lord Megatron will want to speak to the ASAP."

"Then I say that we give him what he wants, Barricade," the dark gray one, Noisemaker, said withdrawing a blaster from his subspace.

"Scrap," all four teens muttered as Noisemaker pointed it towards them.

~Meanwhile, back at Autobot HQ~

:: Alright, Jetfire, the ground bridge coordinates have been locked. You may proceed when you're ready, :: Ratchet said on a public comm. frequency as he finished typing on Teletraan-1.

"Right, Jay you ready?" Jetfire asked his teenaged passenger using his holoform. His holoform was an adult male that appeared to be in his late thirties to his early forties. He wore a traditional flight suit, except it was black with red flames on its legs instead of the usual olive green, and a pair of standard Air Force combat boots. He had spiky reddish-orange hair with a few grey strands on the sides. He had the standard electric blue eyes as most holoforms do, but the pair of aviators he was wearing covered them up.

"I'm still not sure this is a good idea," Jay said to the holoform, regretting his decision to go with his guardian.

"Don't worry 'bout it, kiddo. You can just rely on old Jetfire to keep yah safe and sound. And besides, ah managed to persuade Swoop into allowing Alexis to tag along," the wrecker said proudly.

"Oh joy, company. Just what I needed," the teen said as he sat in the co-pilot's chair and put on his own aviators as well as putting his earphones in and turned on his MP3 player and started his listing to Three Days Grace's "Get out alive", much to Jetfire's annoyance.

"So this is what the inside of the famous SR-71 looks like," a feminine voice said from behind Jay, causing him to jump out of his seat and land flat on his butt. This caused both the girl and Jetfire to burst into laughter.

"Yeah, yeah, very funny. Just take a seat and buckle up. We'll be using the slingshot launch pad, so I'd recommend holding onto something for dear life," the black and red haired teen said as got up and dusted himself off before getting back into his seat.

"You need to teach Jay how to lighten up, Jetfire," Alexis said as she sat in the seat right behind Jay's.

"That'll be mah next project," the jet plane said as his holoform sat in pilot's seat before pressing a button. :: Ok Ratch', I'm ready for take off. ::

:: All systems are go for me and Swoop as well. :: a younger voice said over the public comm. frequency.

:: Then proceed to the launch pad and prepare to launch. :: came Ratchet's reply.

Both planes taxied over towards a circular pad with a metal wall on it's back end. Once Jetfire was in place, a hook attached onto a latch on the underside of Jetfire's alt. mode and the platform began to rise. At the top of the elevator, there was a runway with a open ground bridge twenty feet away from the end of said runway.

:: Launching in three... , two... , one :: a voice said over the P.A system. And with each number, Jetfire revved up his turbines faster and faster.

Just as the voice had finished saying 'one', hook that was latched on to Jetfire let go, causing the jet to speed forward at an incredible speed straight into the portal.

Once he came through the other side, Jetfire immediately saw his team's targets. They were the advanced looking escape pods that were heading straight for a densely populated area. Thinking fast, he withdrew a grappling hook from his weapon storage subspace. Firing it, it grasped onto the heaviest one causing Jetfire to be pulled down at an alarming rate but was able to quickly regain his control.

Ziz wasn't far behind. He opened his cargo bay doors to allow Swoop to fly out in his Pteranodon mode. Once Swoop had left his cargo bay, Ziz swiftly transformed into his griffin mode and flew towards the largest pod and carefully grabbed it with his talons, while Swoop did the same with the last one.

:: We need to take these pods to a remote location so that we can figure out what they are and if they pose any kind of a threat to us or the humans. :: Jetfire said over his comm. link. Receiving nods from both beast formers, he headed towards a secluded clearing that was approximately ten miles from the city that they were currently flying over.

Once Ziz and Swoop had safely landed in the clearing and had carefully placed their pods on the ground, they flew back up to retrieve the pod that was currently attached to Jetfire's grappling hook.

When all three pods were safely planted on the ground, Jetfire landed and allowed Jay and Alexis to exit his cockpit and then proceed to transform along with Swoop and Ziz into their robot modes.

Once Jay had gotten close to the smallest pod, it opened letting out steam, which caused Jay to jump back. Then a tall figure with black armor with red strips stepped out of the pod. The person was male and was packing heat. Looking around at his surroundings, the figure activated a weird orange hologram. Then keying in a command, the man proceeded to open the other two pods, allowing the occupants of the other pods to step out. The one from the largest pod was a tall humanoid alien wearing blue and black armor. This one also appeared to be a male. His skin appeared to hard, like a carapace only metallic. He also had a set of mandibles around his mouth. Besides his armor, he also wore a scouter-like eye piece over his left eye and had tribal markings on his face. He carried a sniper rifle in his hands, each had two fingers and an opposable thumb.

The third figure was definitely a male. He wasn't as big as his sniper friend, but he appeared to be a lot stronger than him. He wore black armor with gold lights and had a sub-machine gun on his back. He looked reptilian, due to his orange lizard-like hide and his eyes being wide-set and having slit pupils. He had a shoulder hump and had a rocky segmented crest on his head.

"Well Shepard, looks like that giant robot was telling the truth. My sensors indicate that where in the year 2014, approximately 172 years in the past, and this does appear to be Planet Earth," the taller alien said. "However I don't believe that it mentioned anything about being found by civilians."

"You'd be correct about that last part, Garrus, but I don't think these two," the man said gesturing towards Jay and Alexis. "Are just ordinary civilians. Look at what's on their left arms, those are the bracers that the robot told us our allies would be wearing."

"Ah man, does that mean we're not going to fight them," the other alien said sounding a bit depressed.

Before Shepard could respond, Jetfire heard the sound of missiles being fired.

"EVERYBODY HIT THE DECK!"

With in seconds after everyone hit the ground, the missiles hit the pods that Shepard and his comrades had arrived in, causing them to explode.

"Oops, I'm sorry. Did you puny Autobots need those?" an annoying voice feigned guilt. Jetfire knew exactly whose voice it was.

"Starscream," he growled.

To be continued...


	8. Chapter 8

Transformers: The Chronicles of Bass

Book 1

The Final war between Good and Evil begins

Chapter 8: The commander, the brute, the sniper, the trainer, and the alchemist Part 3

"Starscream,"

"Jetfire, is that really you? It's been so long scene we'd last met," Starscream said, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Can it yah ova' grown chicken! We're gonna settle our unfinished business right here and now," the black jet roared as he jumped into the air and tackled the Seeker.

"Aw, is that anyway to treat your best friend," the silver jet goaded the Autobot, resulting in Jetfire punching his faceplate, causing Starscream to yell in pain. "Scrap that hurt!"

"It was supposed to." Jetfire spat.

"Well then, since you're so eager to fight, let's up the ante a bit. Skywarp, Thundercracker, get the organics!" Starscream yelled.

Two mechs jump out from their hiding place behind a large rock and knocked out both Swoop and Ziz with an EMP pulse. A purple and black one grabbed Jay, Garrus, and Shepard and a blue and orange one grabbed Alexis and the reptilian alien.

"JAY, NO!" Jetfire said as quickly turned around to go help his charge, giving Starscream an opening to attack.

"Didn't Ironhide teach you to never turn your back on your opponent," he sneered as he pushes Jetfire off of him.

"You leave my charge out of this, Screamer!" Jetfire roared in anger, his rage increasing by the second.

"Why do you care so much about a puny organic?" Starscream asked sarcastically. "Is it because he's your charge? No, you've only shown this level of rage when family is involved. So that means that Jay is your s-"

Before the silver mech could finish his sentence, Thundercracker yelped in pain. The reptilian alien had apparently ripped through some of the wiring in the blue and orange mech' servo, causing him to drop his captives into a conveniently placed pond, which broke their fall.

Seeing his trine mate in trouble, Skywarp loosened his grip without realizing it. It was just enough for Jay wiggle himself out of the purple and black giant's grip. Once he was out, he jumped off the servo and grabbed his bracer instinctively. This caused everyone to watch in shock.

"CYBER ARMOR, ACTIVATE! PASSWORD: JETSTORM!" Jay yelled, and then his whole world went white.

~Meanwhile in Roswell, GA~

"Any sign of the anomaly?" Ironhide asked Bass over the radio.

"Nope, however I am picking up some Decepticon activity back where we came through the ground bridge," Bass replied before hearing a loud boom coming from the same location.

"Scrap," Ironhide groaned.

"Relax Ironhide," Wheeljack said calmly. "Bulkhead and I will go back to see what those Cons are up to."

"We will?" Bulkhead said as he had been caught off guard by his friend's comment.

"Yes Bulk, we will," the Lancia said as he sent a data packet to the green truck.

Bulkhead opened it and understood exactly why Wheeljack had volunteered them both to go back.

"Comm. us once your through. We may still need your assistance." Ironhide said, knowing he might regret it later.

"Sure thing, 'Hide." Wheeljack said before he and Bulkhead turned around and sped away.

Once Wheeljack and Bulkhead had gotten far enough away, Bulkhead groaned loudly.

"Miko is gonna give me a spark attack if she keeps doing this."

"But she's with Raf, Chris, and a kid named Ruby. So at least we know she didn't follow us by herself." Wheeljack said reassuringly.

Bulkhead was about to say something when a black mech landed in front of him and his companion, causing them both to slam on their brakes.

Once they both came to a complete stop, they transformed into their robot modes and rushed over to the mech.

"Remix!" Bulkhead yelled, causing Remix's optics to light up.

"Bulkhead, Wheeljack! Oh thank god," the black mech groaned as he tried to get up. "You've shown up just in time."

As Remix tried to stand up, his knee joints let out a loud groan, causing the black mech fall back down in pain.

"You stay here with 'Jack so he can fix your leg. I'll go face the Cons." Bulkhead said.

"Be careful, it was Barricade, Noisemaker, and Feedback who attacked us."

"I can take 'em." Bulkhead said before transformed and went on ahead.

Reaching the site of the explosion, Bulkhead transformed and immediately started looking for Miko and the others.

"Bulkhead! Over here!" a voice shouted from behind a rock.

The green mech ran towards the rock and was relieved to see Raf and a teen he hadn't seen before. But when he didn't see Miko with them, he started to panic.

"Where's Miko?"

"She was just here a second ago," Raf said looking around.

"Um, guys. Isn't that her over there?" the other teen said pointing to a girl holding a metal pipe trying to sneak up on Barricade.

"Scrap," Bulkhead groaned. He then tried to quickly retrieve the reckless girl before she did something really stupid, but failed when he stepped on a fallen branch. Barricade turned around to see both Miko and Bulkhead. He then motioned for the other two mechs to restrain the green Autobot.

"Double scrap." Bulkhead said as fought Noisemaker and Feedback.

"Looks like this fleshy's got some guts! I can't wait to see what they look like," the cop car said raising his blaster. He then pointed it at Miko and fired.

"Miko! NO!" Bulkhead said as he tried in vain to break away from his attackers.

Miko held up her arms instinctively, and screamed.

"CYBER ARMOR, ACTIVATE! PASSWORD: IRON CHAIN!"

To be continued...


	9. Chapter 9

Transformers: The Chronicles of Bass

Book 1

The Final war between Good and Evil begins

Chapter 9: The commander, the brute, the sniper, the trainer, and the alchemist Part 4

"Are you sure we're going the right way?"

"For the hundredth fraggin' time, yes. We're going in the right direction."

"Wait, stop!" Bass said putting on his brakes. Ironhide followed his lead. Transforming, both mechs crept behind a large boulder.

"Do you see that blonde kid over there? The one wearing the red hooded cloak." Bass said pointing to a group of hikers.

"Yeah I see 'em. He's the short one right?"

"Yep."

"So what about him?"

"He's our guy," Bass said before transforming back into his alt. mode. He then proceeded to activate his holoform.

"Good thinking. Better to introduce ourselves as something he'd be familiar with," Ironhide said as he followed the intelligence specialist's example.

Ironhide's holoform was a large muscular man who looked to be in his mid to late forties. He had a gray crew cut and a slight five o'clock shadow. He had electric blue eyes, just like the other holoforms. There were multiple scars on both of his arms, and one over his right eye, causing it to be lighter than the other. He also had a line of cybertronian glyphs tattooed on the left side of his neck that ran all the way down the left side of his body till it stopped just bellow his left knee, as well as having the Autobot sigil tattooed on his right shoulder and the Wrecker sigil tattooed on his left shoulder. He wore a black tank top, a pair of dog tags, a pair of camo army pants with the bottom of the legs tuck into his black combat boots, and a black leather belt around his waist.

"Have you been working out more than usual lately?" Bass said removing his sunglasses and stowed them in his pocket.

"Yeah, ah have been exercising more often. What of it?" Ironhide said raising an eyebrow.

Suddenly, the irises of Bass' holoform turned from gold to a dark red, and his hair turned a dark red.

"Bet that really turns Ratchet on," Bass' holoform said in a slightly gruffer voice, causing the weapon specialist to go ridged.

"I-I have n-no idea what you're t-talkin' 'bout," Ironhide stammered as his face turned bright red.

"Sure you don't," the younger holoform said sarcastically while he held back a laugh.

"Keep that slag up, Hibiki, and I'll make sure both you and Bass will have monitor duty for the next millennia," his superior threatened, causing Bass' holoform's eyes to return to normal.

"Now, here's the plan," Ironhide said before whispering into the other's ear.

~Somewhere further down the hiking trail~

"Stupid organic slag," a gruff voice said as a black Kenworth K100 Aerodyne sleeper truck barreled through a bunch of trees. A white Lamborghini Gallardo with an orange hood and '15 RACING' printed on its wind shield, a maroon Ferrari 458 Italia with a gold strip running down its right side from its good to its spoiler, and a yellow and purple formula one race car followed close behind.

"You call everything stupid, Motormaster," a depressed voice said.

"What's got you down today, Dead End?" a sarcastic voice scoffed.

"Everything depresses me, Dragstrip. We're all doomed in the end, so it's all pointless." Dead End countered.

"D-d-doomed?! I don't want to die!" a panicky voice said as the Lamborghini slammed on its brakes, skidding to a halt.

"Ain't any mech dying today, Breakdown SO GET YOUR SLAGGIN' AFT IN GEAR!" Motormaster yelled at his teammate.

"You said that the last time, right before Wildrider was terminated!" Breakdown retorted.

"Breakdown! Nobody's gonna be terminated on this mission, so get moving!" Dragstrip exclaimed, ramming into Breakdown's bumper.

"Ah scrap," Dead End said stopping before a clearing.

"What?"

"The Bots beat us here,"

"Just our SLAGGIN' luck, too, it's old Iron-aft and his Intel. Specialist." Breakdown groaned.

"Well then, why don't we go say hello? Stunticon style." Motormaster said smugly.

"That's the one thing we all can agree on." Dragstrip said equally as smug.

~Back at Jetfire's location~

"CYBER ARMOR, ACTIVATE! PASSWORD JETSTORM!"

A flash of bright light filled the area, causing everyone to cover the eyes or optics. Then there were the telltale sounds of transformation, and as the light dissipated, a tall green and white mech was standing where Jay once was. He looked strikingly similar to Jetfire, except for the color of his armor and the cloak that was under his chest platting.

"J-J-Jay?" Jetfire asked to the mech, his processor still reeling from what had just happened.

"The name's Jetstorm, and by the looks of things, I came just in time. Oh and don't worry about Jay, he's in a safe place right now," the mech said.

"Now," Jetstorm said turning towards the three Seekers. "Which one of you metal chickens want to be my first opponent?"

"You've got a lot of nerves, kid." Thundercracker said detaching a large cannon from his back. "I'll be the last opponent you'll ever face."

Jetstorm's left wing then rotated upward and sprouted a handle. Grabbing it with his right servo, he pulled it out causing his wing to unfold itself into a sword.

"Eat laser, Auto-scum!" Thundercracker yelled as he fired his cannon. Jetstorm nimbly jumped out of the shots path before activating the turbines on his back. He then turned his right wing into a sword just like he did with his left wing and charged towards the blue and orange Seeker at an amazing speed.

Before Thundercracker could get out of the way, Jetstorm was behind him in a pose that looked like he had just sliced through something. Looking at his right wing, his optics grew wide in horror. His right wing had been sheared clean off. He then let out a scream as his processor finally registered that his wing was missing.

Jetstorm then turned his attention towards Skywarp, who jumped a little when the blue-visored mech started walking towards him.

"Put down the organics now, or I do the same thing I did to your buddy over there to you" Jetstorm threated, before quickly spinning around and deflecting a missile that had been launched at him.

Said missile was deflected right back to its owner, Starscream, causing the Seeker to scramble out of the way.

Turning back towards the black and purple mech with his swords still raised and slowly continued his advance.

Skywarp, seeing the damage that this new mech had done to his trinemates, placed his hostages on the ground and warped over to Starscream.

"Now, I'm only gonna say this once. Get your pathetic afts out of here before I change my mind and terminate the lot of you!" Jetstorm said, not breaking eye contact with Starscream. And in less than a second, Thundercracker and Skywarp were gone, leaving Starscream all alone to face both Jetfire and Jetstorm.

Then, for no reason, the gray mech started to chuckle, which grew into maniacal laughter.

"You really think that your new ally will give you enough fighting power to defeat me?" He said before taking an emerald item out of his subspace. "For you see, you're not the only ones to gain new abilities. Now witness the true strength of the sin you organics call envy!"

Starscream then placed the emerald object onto his faceplate. The mask then let out a powerful wave of energy sending both Autobots flying backwards right on top of a reawakening Swoop and Ziz.

The four mechs struggled to get off of each other, but to no avail. Soon a dark shadow loomed over them. Looking up, Jetfire saw that the mask had transformed Starscream into one of the seven unknown Decepticons that Bass had encountered the day before.

"This power is intoxicating," the green being said, looking over towards the pile of beat-up Autobots. "Now to rid myself of you pests."

"That's where you'd be wrong Starscream, or as you call now, Cain." A powerful voice said from behind the Seeker. Turning around, Cain gasped as a red and silver mech grabbed his neck cables.

"S-S-Sentinel P-P-Prime! But h-how is that even possible? I saw Megatron extinguish your spark?" Cain sputtered in both shock and terror.

"He did, but Primus saw it fit for me and a few other Primes to come back to the land of the functioning. Now, GET OUT OF HERE YOU WORTHLESS EXCUSE FOR A MECH!" Sentinel roared as he dropped kicked the scared Seeker, who wasted no time in fleeing the area.

Sentinel Prime then tapped the side of his helm, activating his comm. link.

:: Sentinel Prime to Autobot outpost Omega one, I've got four wounded mechs and four injured organics in need of immediate repairs. ::


	10. Chapter 10

Transformers: The Chronicles of Bass

Book 1

The Final war between Good and Evil begins

Chapter 10: The commander, the brute, the sniper, the trainer, and the alchemist Part 5

~On a hiking trail in Georgia~

"So you're an alchemist?" A hiker asked the short teenager raising his eyebrow skeptically.

"That's right." The teen replied confidently. He was wearing a red cloak with a weird black design on the back of it. Under it, he wore a black button down shirt with white trim, black pants with a brown belt, dark brown shoes, and a pair of white gloves. There was also a silver pocket watch in his right pocket. His hair was a golden blonde color. It was parted in the front in a way that his bangs framed his face while one strand was left standing straight up almost like an antenna, while the rest was tied in a braid that reached his shoulders. He also had gold irises.

"Um, dude, I hate to break it to ya, alchemy is fake." The hiker deadpanned.

"Is that so? Well, then allow me to prove you wrong." The teen said with a grin before slamming both of his palm onto the ground, causing the earth to start moving on its own and crackle with electricity. Slowly, the teen started to stand back up, leaving his arms in the same outstretched position. As he rose, a thin stone staff rose up with him. He then lowered his arms causing the reaction to stop.

The hiker just stood their slack-jawed. He was about to say something we to men walked up behind the teen. The more muscular one tapped the teen's shoulder and started talking to him, while other one picked up the staff to examine it.

"We're gonna need him to come with us." The muscular man said.

"Why?" The hiker asked.

"We need him back at the base"

"So you're from the military?" The hiker asked the teen.

"I'm in basic training." The teen said.

"Well then, good luck." The hiker said before heading on down the trail.

Once the hiker was out of sight, the teen turned and glared at the men.

"Alright, who are you really."

"My real name is Ironhide, the Autobot's weapons specialist. And his name is Bass, the Autobot's intelligence officer. We're here to investigate an anomaly, and based on what we just saw, you're the anomaly. So you'll be coming with us back to our headquarters," The man said.

"Well since I don't have anywhere I have to be," the teen said sarcastically. "What the hell, count me in. Oh, my name's Edward Elric by the way."

Suddenly, a loud honk rang through the area, followed by a large black truck crashed through a bunch of trees, followed by three other vehicles. Ironhide groaned, face-palming internally.

"Great, just what we needed, Motormouth and his group of glitchy mechs." Bass groaned before dematerializing in front of Ed, surprising him.

Then a black car sped out from behind a big rock, and pulled up in front of the alchemist. Though to Edward's surprise, there was no one driving said car. Without warning, the passenger side door opened up.

"Get in!" A voice said from within the car.

Ed hesitated a bit before he heard a bunch of odd robotic sounds coming from the four unknown vehicles. Looking towards the sources of the sounds, he gasped as he saw four large robotic beings standing where the vehicles had been.

"Well don't just stand there! Get in the car!" Ironhide yelled as he too dematerialized.

"Well this day just got a whole lot stranger." Edward muttered to himself before climbing into the black car. Once he had sat down onto the car's seat, the belt quickly buckled itself on its own. The car door then slammed shut.

The gearshift then moved by itself to the drive position. The voice Ed had heard before talked once more.

"You might want to hold on to something."

"Wh-" Before he could even finish his question, the car slammed on the accelerator causing the teen to be slammed into the back of his seat.

The car made a sharp U-turn and sped onto a side trail. Ed saw another black vehicle speed passed them, going in the opposite direction. He turned around in his seat to get a better glimpse of it, but instead saw a black pick-up truck starting to transform into another giant robot.

"What the hell are those things!?" Ed shouted in surprise. He then saw a light appear in the peripheral of his right eye. Turning his head, he lurched in his seat when he saw that Bass had reappeared in the driver's seat.

"And more importantly, what are you?!" Ed demanded.

"Those 'things' are robotic beings from the planet Cybertron. The first four are part of an evil faction known as Decepticons, while the pick-up truck that just passed us is part of the Autobots, a faction that opposes the Decepticons." Bass said turning his head to look at Edward. "And I'm also an Autobot, but the person you're seeing in front of you is a holoform, a solid hologram meant to act as a human driver for our alternate modes so that we can blend in to your society without causing people to panic."

"Interesting, I've heard the terms 'Autobots', 'Cybertron', and 'Decepticons' before. In fact, those weren't the only giant robots that I've seen before." Edward said as he started to remember something.

"Or really? What did they look like?"

"They had silver armor, a maroon helmet, a blue face, and a big blue circle surrounding a red orb in the center of his chest. That sound like someone you know?" Edward recalled.

"It just so happens that, I know exactly who you're talking about."

They kept talking for a few more miles before Bass suddenly slammed on his brakes. Ed turned to see what had caused Bass to stop so suddenly, and saw two dark green robots fighting a black and white robot and a gray and red trimmed robot. He then saw a silver robot fighting a yellow robot that had long finials on the side of its helm. Turning to his right he saw a white mech with red and green stripes trying to repair a black robot's leg while a small kid was hiding behind a rock.

"Get out." Bass said in a gruffer voice.

"What?"

"I said: Get Out!" Bass yelled.

Before he could respond, Edward's seatbelt came unbuckled and the passenger side door flung open. The teen was the forcefully ejected from his seat, landing right next to the white mech. This caused the white mech to stop what he was doing and look down at the human that had landed beside of him. The mech then looked up to see an angry black mech stomp over to him.

"What's going on over here, Wheeljack?" Bass said angrily, his voice still gruffer than usual.

"Miko, Raf, and Chris had apparently followed us through the ground bridge and found the other anomaly that Teletran-1 had picked up over here. Turns out it was a teenaged male going by the name Ruby. From what Remix has been able to tell me, Ruby isn't from this dimension. I don't know the specifics on how he managed to cross over into our dimension, but I do know that, somehow, Vector Prime was involved with it." Wheeljack said as he returned to repairing Remix's broken leg.

"The Cons appeared not long after the humans meet Ruby, and proceeded to try to blow them up. That's when Miko sent an emergency text to me over my private comm. link. It was also around the time you had picked up Decepticon activity. That's why I volunteered both Bulkhead and myself to go deal with them. When we arrived, Remix was already down and the Cons were searching for the others. Bulkhead went to go rescue them, which resulted in Barricade ordering Noisemaker and Feedback to restrain Bulk while he was a bout to blast Miko. That's when things got chaotic. Miko turned into the green femme over there. Her name's Iron-chain, and boy was 'Cade in for a surprise when she managed to knock him off his peds in ten seconds flat. That distracted the other two long enough for Bulkhead to break free and start wailing away at Noisemaker. Ruby for some reason tried to distract Feedback, by throwing rocks at him. So of course, Feedback started to chase the kid. But Ruby managed to get the drop on Feedback by turning into that yellow mech. And that's pretty much the gist of it." Wheeljack said.

"You know what, frag this! Noisemaker, Feedback, as the humans say, let's ditch this popsicle stand!" Barricade, who was leaking Energon profusely, said as he backed away from his opponent. He then transformed into a police cruiser and sped away with Noisemaker following close behind him.

Feedback, however, just dropped his swords and raised his servos in defeat.

Bass walked over to the surrendering Decepticon, and crossed his servos.

"Have you finally realized that your faction's going to loose?" He questioned the silver mech.

Chuckling, the silver mech looked up and stared at Bass, though the silver mechs visor and mouth plate prevented Bass from reading his face.

"That is where you'd be wrong, Hibiki. For you see I've never been a part of the Decepticons." Feedback said removing a tattered old bandage from around his right shoulder plate, which revealed an unknown faction's sigil. The sigil appeared to be a set of scales made from pieces of both the Autobot's sigil and the Decepticon's sigil.

"How the frag do you know my name? And which faction's sigil is that?" Hibiki said in shock.

"He's a Robalancer." A gruff and older voice said causing everyone to turn around. Standing there were two tough looking mechs, the black one that Edward had seen take on the four Decepticons earlier and darkish teal one with a metal cigar-like object clenched between his teeth and a riffle on his back.

"You're correct, Kup, I am a Robalancer." Feedback said as he picked up his swords and sheathed them.

"Wait a minute!" Hibiki said. "Who were the Robalancers, cause I've never heard of them before."

"They were made up of like minded mechs and femmes who agreed with Megatron's original reason for wanting change, but also agreed with how Orion Pax wanted to make it happen. So when the war broke out, instead of choosing to join either the Autobots or the Decepticons, they decided to form their own faction. During the earlier parts of the war, they frequently switched whom they helped in battles, depending on whichever side they agreed with at the time. But once Megatron started to use Dark Energon, the Robalancer's leader, Goldclaw, forged a permanent alliance with the Autobots. This enraged Megatron so much that he personally led a brutal assault against them, ending in the total annihilation of the Robalancers.

"Kup! What are you doing here?" Wheeljack said as he looked up from his patient's injury.

"I happened to run it Ironhide while I was trying to make my way to the outpost, so I decided to join up with him, once we finished kick the Stunticons afts."

"Speaking of which, Prime has ordered me to bring everyone back to the base immediately. So everyone get ready to head back." Ironhide spoke up just as a swirling green and blue vortex opened behind Feedback.

All the mechs transformed except for Wheeljack, who was allowing Remix to use him as a stabilizer as the white mech helped him through the vortex. Iron-Chain and the yellow mech both changed back into humans and got inside Bulkhead, while Edward and Raf hopped inside Kup's pick-up truck alt. mode.

Once everyone was situated, Ironhide lead them through the vortex. When he came out the other side, he immediately stopped when he saw a large red and silver mech talking with Vector Prime.

"Sire?" He said out loud causing the red mech to turn around. Ironhide transformed and ran over to the mech and embraced him.

When Bass came through he too transformed and hugged the red mech.

"I've missed you so much, Grand-sire. I thought you were terminated." Bass said trying not to cry

"Well I'm here now, and that's all that matters." The red mech said returning the embrace.

To Be Continued...


End file.
